Childish Antics
by DrkDragnMistress
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other since childhood, a fight errupts between them... But that was over 14 years ago. An arrangement brings them back together, but it isn't what either one of them expected. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Disclaimer

Ok, if I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have to be putting up a stupid disclaimer that said I didn't, now would I? Yes, Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, which then was taken by the stupid American dubbers and torn to bits and pieces. Poor Inu, -.-. And yes for those who think its American, it IS Japanese, (hopefully no one by now thinks anything good comes out of American animation.) Very few American shows have tweaked my interest, so believe me when I say that everything American is either:  
  
1) Fattening (French Fries...must resist temptation...must resist...drool)  
  
2) Mildly retarded  
  
3) Extremely retarded  
  
4) Highly Addictive  
  
5) Has moving clothing (wow I hate that...)  
  
6) Was turned into a show for little kids that should've been for some audience much, MUCH older. (Believe it or not Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh was meant to be an older teen show... hmm. DAMN AMERICANS o.O)  
  
7) Has no point... Need I say more?  
  
8) Had a point, but was run into the ground and dragged 3048923737482683 miles by a galloping whale. (I exaggerate yes I know. You'll notice that through out the fic)  
  
9) Have no relationships in it what so ever. When babies appear its some sort of miracle, and poof a baby appeared. There is no explanation what so ever who's it is, or when it happened.  
  
10) Has moving words where there should be characters of some sort.... so on and so forth.  
  
Now that you have taken the time to read this, I shall be concluding that I have not created nor have said to have created Inu Yasha.  
  
Now that my rant is over with, I shall be continuing on to the fic. - -Ayame-Chan- - 


	2. For the love of Cookies

Disclaimer- I hope I don't have to write this on every chapter... So if you really need my disclaimer read my first page... Please... I don't want any flame mail saying I didn't put up my disclaimer on any of my chapters, so if you really need to know what my disclaimer says look at the page that says "DISCLAIMER" –DrkDragnMistress  
  
Childish Antics  
Chapter- 1  
  
"Mine!" A small voice screams through the usual noise of a kindergarten playground.  
  
"Give it back!" A whine pours from a little girl. The slightly taller boy points the cookie towards his mouth. "Stop it!" He inches it closer. "Inuyasha! Stop it!" Inuyasha takes a big bite out of the cookie in his hand. "That was on the ground you know." The boy's eyes widen to the size of saucers as he spits out the matter in his mouth.  
  
"Gross!" Kagome grins brightly as she snags the remaining cookie from his hand and pops it into her mouth. "You little... You ate a ground cookie!"  
  
"It wasn't on the ground, stupid." The tiny girl stuck out her tongue, showing the remnants of what was once a chocolate chip cookie.  
  
"Why you little!" He raised his hand like he was going to hit her.  
  
"INUYASHA!" A teacher yanks back his head by his ear. "You should know that you don't hit girls."  
  
"But I can hit boys." Kagome smirks.  
  
"Kagome, as right as you are, its still wrong."  
  
"She started it." He feigned innocence, while Kagome's mouth dropped open.  
  
"I did not!" It wasn't a scream; it was more like a squeak. "You liar!"  
  
"Both of you! Knock it off!" Letting go of Inuyasha's ear, she grabbed both of their wrists. "Come along now, no bickering."  
  
"But!" A sharp flick of Kaede's wrist told him to shut his mouth or get his father called. And he REALLY didn't want that.  
  
"Kagome?" She hadn't said a word since they had gotten inside, and still, without having to say anything she showed her attention by staring up at her teacher. "What happened?" She quickly shook her head, not wanting to be known as the 'snitch'. Inuyasha was staring holes into the back of her head, warning her silently that if she talked, it wasn't going to be pretty. The bell rang loudly, scaring the children, but relief quickly found its way back when everyone realized it was the end of the day.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were about to jump up and run out the door, when a warning glance from Kaede told them they better not. "No ones leaving until I know what happened."  
  
"Why?" For a little boy, Inuyasha had some mouth on him.  
  
"I want to know why you were going to hit her."  
  
"It was a stupid fight. Its over now. Can I go? My brother is waiting for me."  
  
"If it was such a stupid fight, why can't you tell me?"  
  
"It was a over a cookie, ok? You happy now?" Inuyasha stormed out of the room, nearly pulling the door off its hinges.  
  
"My, he has a nasty temper, doesn't he?" Kaede shakes her head at the still wobbling door.  
  
"What took you so long, you idiot?" Inuyasha's older brother plops his arm on Inuyasha's head. "I was becoming impatient."  
  
"You're always impatient." Inuyasha growled as he struggles to keep his brother's arm off his head.  
  
"You seem more railed up than usual. Something happen?" A quick 'No' was his response. "Don't give me that crap Inuyasha. I know something happened." The older brother grabs Inuyasha's ear and twists it.  
  
"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Inuyasha dances around, trying to get the iron grip off his ear.  
  
"Tell me what happened!"  
  
"Fine! Just let go of my ear!" He whines. "I got in a fight."  
  
"You got caught didn't you? God, Inuyasha. When are you going to learn?" Sesshomaru rolls his eyes. "You have to learn to be discreet."  
  
"Dis-kreet?" A clunk on the back of the head told him he was wrong.  
  
"Discreet, don't get caught." He pushes his little brother in the gate. "It was with that girl again, wasn't it?"  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha pushes the door open and runs into the house.  
  
"You like her."  
  
"I do not!" Inuyasha slips and falls on his face, receiving a chuckle as his brother walks over him.  
  
"What an idiot."  
  
She always took his road home. It was a shortcut. It cut 20 minutes easily off her walk. She was highly debating whether or not to go that way today.  
  
Kagome was trailing Inuyasha and his brother by an easy 15 yards. She was careful not to make it too obvious she was avoiding being seen.  
  
"Get inside." Sesshomaru pushed his little brother through the gate. Her timing was critical. Make it past the mailbox, and she was home free. Of coarse, things didn't go according to her plans. Sesshomaru just so happens to suddenly want to get the mail. "Oh, hello Kagome."  
  
"H-Hello." She kept her eyes downcast.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"N-Nothing's wrong at all... I-I'm fine." She fakes a smile and walks away, her heart racing. "Baka Inu-chan." She mumbles under her breath.  
  
"Go do your homework." Sesshomaru leans against the wall.  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
"Then go find something else to do than sit on your butt and watch TV."  
  
"Why were you talking to her anyway?" Inuyasha peels his eyes away from the TV just long enough to glare at his brother.  
  
"All of a sudden I'm not allowed to talk to her? Inuyasha, be realistic man."  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
"My, getting defensive about your little girlfriend"  
  
"Shut up!" He jumps up and throws the remote at his brother. Sesshomaru's chuckle pissed him off even more. "Stop it!" He whines as he storms up the stairs into his room. "I can't believe him!" He flops angrily onto his bed. "What is his problem?" Inuyasha buries his face in his pillow. "Whatever, its his problem not mine." Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and lets his mind wander.  
  
"INUYASHA! Get up you over slept! This is the 3rd time this week! You're going to be late...Again!"  
  
"Screw school." He receives a sharp yank on his ear. "HEY! That hurts you know." He sits straight up and rubs his ear, just in time to receive a harsh slap as another punishment.  
  
"Knock it off. You know, I could've just let you sleep and you would have to repeat your senior year."  
  
"You wouldn't!" His eyes nearly bug out of his head.  
  
"Yes I would, and next time I will."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Wait and see my son, wait and see." Inuyasha watches his mother up and leave his room.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Good!" He snickers. "I meant for you to!"  
  
"Don't make me get those pictures of you when you were little on the toilet!"  
  
"OK, OK! You win!" His face flushed with embarrassment, just at the thought. 'I can't believe her. Well, what the hell. Minus well get ready.' Something shiny catches his attention. "Another sword? Come on..." It seemed that for every step he took, he had a sword to show for it... sure, he was a collector, but a collection only goes so far before it becomes an obsession. And these swords were valuable, no doubt, but there was only one that he truly treasured. The one his father gave him when he was younger. "Tetsuiga." His hand stroked the leather bound sheath, if only...  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
"I'm getting ready! Geez woman." He growls as he sulks into the bathroom  
  
"Its my birthday! It's my birthday! Its my birthday!"  
  
"Yes I know Souta. I'm going to be late for school."  
  
"But Kagome..." Kagome kneels in front of her little brother.  
  
"Believe me, Souta. You won't regret letting me go to school. You'll forget all about it when you get home." Confusion clouded the boy's eyes. "Bye mom!"  
  
"Be good Kagome!"  
  
"Be realistic mom, how much trouble can I get in anyway?" She pauses for a minute. "Wait, don't answer that." Kagome rushes out the door. "I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late..." She looks down at her watch. "I have 5 minutes to get there... oh well, I'm going to be late anyway." She slows her pace to a brisk walk.  
  
"The total comes to $38.42"  
  
"That much for cookies?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. You ordered a lot of cookies." Kagome groans.  
  
"Ok, hold on." She begins digging through her pockets.  
  
"Dumb school... I need something to get my mind off the finals." Inuyasha walks down the road with his hands behind his head. "Hey what do you know, cookies."  
  
HAHAHA! I know, I'm evil. I couldn't help but end it there, it seemed like the perfect spot. :) Just let me know how you like it. And I promise, I'll update the other ones soon. Crosses her fingers  
  
- -Ayame 


End file.
